1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder and particularly to an improvement in a cassette-type tape recorder of dual-capstan and 3-head system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art cassette-type tape recorder of dual-capstan and 3-head system, an erasing head is insterted through one of bisymmetrical small windows at the front plate of the cassette, for example, a left small windows, while a recording head is inserted through a central opening and a reproducing head through the other small window or a right small window. In this case, however, an independent tape guide means has been necessary for guiding a tape correctly and for positioning the same. Accordingly, the conventional tape recorder has several independent components including a tape guide, a pinch roller, a pinch lever and the like which greatly deteriorate its mass-productivity.